Reset
by Uzumaki Meme
Summary: Twelve years passed since he left his hometown. He came back to see his only friend, but what he saw was something he didn't expect and it really annoyed him.


**A/N: Another random one-shot fiction, you might think that it's a mess, so I apologize now for messing up, and if you liked it, thank you very much, you are the best.**

 **Enjoy reading~ -^_^-**

It was raining so hard, and the tiny lakes formed by the rain on the empty streets were shining because of the dim street lights. No one was around, because it was so cold and the rain would make their clothes soaked. He expected to see his friends crying from happiness to see him back. He thought that many people missed him, but no one was around. No one noticed or recognized him, he was forgotten long time ago.

It has been twelve years already, enough time to erase everything in the past, enough time to move on from all feelings, Sasuke was sure that everyone moved on, except him, he couldn't forget, that's why he came back, but what now? He has no one to go back to, he was alone..again.

As he walked in the street, with his black umbrella protecting him from the pouring rain he spotted a woman under a street light, she was without an umbrella nor a coat, she had waist length blond hair, and it was tied up in side ponytail, her face was covered by her long blond bangs, she was soaked.

'What is she doing' thought Sasuke, he continued scanning her figure in the dark street, her pink short dress had a turtle neck and it was sleeveless, he looked lower and noticed her flat chest. He blushed and cleared his throat.

'focus Uchiha' thought Sasuke. Since when did he start looking at these things?

He looked lower to her waist and mumbled "perfect built" in the end he couldn't focus. He noticed her dress that stopped right above her knees revealing a slim tanned leg. he cupped his chin when it reminded him of something, well actually someone. He noticed then that she wasn't wearing a shoes. The red color on the bottom of her leg could be seen from where he stood. She might have been standing for a while.

'Is she in her right mind' Sasuke couldn't stand and watch anymore, this woman might die if he left her here. He walked toward her slowly and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide when the women turned around and looked up at her. he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She was someone he knew, someone close to him, and someone who isn't a woman but a man.

The women who was actually a man was shocked too, he looked away avoiding the other's eyes. He recognized him but he didn't want him to know who he really is. He will just keep on acting as a woman

"What do you want? Stay away" his voice was weak and shaky. he was crying for a long time, here…alone. Sasuke was surprised by the respond, if he forgot him then it's better to go with the flow, and if he wants to hide it then he might have good reason for doing it.

"Why are you here alone? It's dangerous, and where is your shoes?" Sasuke never imagined himself asking too many questions in one sentence. If it was any other random woman he might just go with the first question, but knowing that it was his old friend he had to know every little detail about this.

"it's none of your business" he was about to leave when a hand grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him back, their bodies were closer than few minutes ago.

"Don't go, Naruto" finally, Sasuke was able to call Naruto by his name, he didn't want them to part again. Now he felt how painful it is to be left by the only person whom you trusted.

He was still holding Naruto's elbow, his dark eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones. He wanted to make it up for the last twelve years. He caused a lot of trouble for the blond when he left. He made a lot of mistakes, and he knew he was wrong, but he was so foolish to fix things up at that time, but he will do everything he could now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who just looked back without saying anything. Sasuke let go of Naruto's elbow then held his wrist and dragged him along the road.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Naruto struggled to get out of Sasuke's strong grasp, but he failed. They passed by several buildings and stopped in front of a famous luxurious hotel in Konoha. Sasuke got his card from the reception and got into the elevator still holding the blonds' wrist.

He didn't look at Naruto, but he was sure that Naruto was so curios and in less than five seconds he'll start asking him a lot of questions.

'3..' Sasuke started counting in his mind '2...' He smiled and prepared his ears because he knew how loud Naruto can get when he is mad or annoyed '1'

"SERIOUSLY where are you taking me? It's not right ya know, I mean how can you take a girl you barely know to a hotel? And you are crushing my bones, I really don't understand why would someone be interested in me, I am not a girl, so why-" Naruto stopped whining when he noticed what he just said. He was supposed to be a girl that Sasuke doesn't know, but he just confirmed that he is a boy. He is in a big trouble now.

Sasuke stopped in front of a door that had the number 2032 printed on it with gold, it wasn't a real gold, but it was polished in a way that would make it look real. Sasuke swiped the card and unlocked the door, then he walked in with Naruto following him. he finally turned around and looked at the blond.

"turn the lights on" said Naruto with a low voice. He didn't look up at the raven. He wanted to leave and go back to his own apartment and hide there for as long as he could, but he was too afraid to do that, something and someone was patiently waiting for him, something unpleasing.

Sasuke didn't do what he was asked to do, he was busy thinking about how can he make it up for Naruto. He had no plan in mind. He was still confused and concerned about Naruto, why was Naruto in a dress? And why was he crying? AND why was Naruto alone. He was always surrounded by his friends, but just few minutes ago he was crying and no one of his friends was with him to comfort him, just thinking about it made Sasuke really mad, he was gone, so his friend was supposed to be with him in his place. He hurt Naruto, Sakura and the rest of their friend but no one did something. What made him even more mad that they didn't get mad at him. It made him a very bad friend.

"TEME SWITCH ON THE LIGHTS, you are..scaring me" Sasuke was taken back to the present by the sound of the blond, but the last part was whispered for some reason, Sasuke pulled the blond into a tight hug, his hand around Naruto's shoulders and his face buried in his neck.

"I have a lot of questions, I want to know everything about now and before. Will you stay and answer me?" Sasuke's voice was different than usual. He used to get annoyed by his way of talking, but now it made him relax and encouraged him to stay. He thought that Sasuke can only be a bastard who doesn't care about others, but it was the total opposite right now, he was...worried, worried about Naruto.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Why are you alone? Where are your friends? Why were you crying?" Sasuke said all at once, he raised his head to look at the blond as he talked.

Naruto cleared his throat before starting to talk. "Do you want an honest answer? I mean you won't get mad and hit me?" Sasuke raised an eye brow then shock his head with a "No"

"Well it happened few years ago, maybe three years ago, I was looking for a job, I think someone was watching me while looking around so later on a guy approached me and told me he has a good job for me" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke then continued "skipping what happened in the middle, he took me to an underground bar and after signing the contract, I discovered that it was a...gay bar and that I have to wear this" Naruto said pointing at his dress.

"I have been harassed by many perverted guys, I was almost raped, but a guy helped me, his name was Sai, and I have been living like that since then, I work and Sai guard me, we were like friends..no more than friends, we were like brothers"

"What about your friends?" Sasuke asked, this what was the most important part, where was his friends when he was facing this danger? Did they even notice that there was something wrong?

"No one knows, I didn't tell them, I didn't want to put them in danger. Sakura did suspect me though, but she stopped asking when she noticed that every time she asks I say that I'm fine"

"Why were you crying?" Sasuke asked again

"About that, can you forget about it?" Naruto didn't want to talk about the crying part. it was the most painful part.

"No, this is the second important thing I want to know"

Naruto sighed, he had no other choice but to say it, but this was what would drive Sasuke to the edge "Today..Sai touched me, I was surprised so I slapped him and ran away, and then you showed up" Naruto said every word fast and hoped Sasuke didn't understand so he can just tell him to forget it. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at Naruto. It wasn't meant for him but he just did. It took him few minutes before he calmed down a bit, he hugged the blond once again, but more tightly, afraid of losing him, Naruto was suffering all these years and enduring alone, but this is the end, he won't leave the blond ever again, he'll stay by his side and protect him.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke remembered that Naruto's clothes were wet, he led him to his bedroom, but this time he switched on the lights, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue hoodie and a dark jean. Since he was someone important he had his thing arrive before him, so he won't have to wait. He handed Naruto the clothes and pointed toward a door in the room.

"Take a shower and I'll make you dinner" Sasuke said then left the room.

'Could he be mad?' thought Naruto worriedly.

Sasuke watched as the blond walked into the living room with his hands in his front pockets, he took his seat on the couch and waited for Sasuke to join him, he was deep in thoughts, he still didn't understand Sasuke's behavior few minutes ago, and he wanted to know what happened to him during the twelve years he spent out of Konoha.

When he was about to call Sasuke, Sasuke came with two plates in his hand, they ate silently until Naruto decided to break the silence first.

"Sasuke where were you? I mean where you went to when you left Konoha"

"somewhere in the world" he smiled. He didn't want to talk about his time out of Konoha because he was never happy.

"Where exactly?" Naruto abandoned his food to concentrate with Sasuke, he wasn't so interested in it; it wasn't ramen, so he didn't have any problem with leaving half the plate untouched.

"somewhere where I can do my job, but I didn't live the life I wanted to live. I always felt like something was missing" Sasuke felt better telling his problems to someone. He didn't have someone to talk too when he was out of Konoha.

"oh, and why did you come back? I mean you won't need to go there anymore right?" Sasuke sighed and placed his plate on the coffee table, he promised himself to not hide anything from Naruto, so he have to tell him now why he came back.

"I want to to my job here. Someone else will take my place there. And I came back because..." Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto's then continued "of you" Naruto's heart skipped a beat, was he serious? He heard him wrong right? Sasuke would never ever say something like that to anyone, Sakura had a crush on him for years and he never said something like this to her, not even out of courtesy, but he just said it to him, he wasn't joking.

"I thought that I was just feeling bad for you, but I don't think so. I wanted to see you. Hear your voice. Even if you just came to yell at me and fight with me I thought it would be better than nothing" Sasuke was now holding Naruto's hands, he meant what he said.

Naruto lowered his head and begin thinking about what Sasuke said, he was trying to connect the words that Sasuke said in a way that he won't misunderstand, he didn't want to get high hopes for nothing, Sasuke was his best friend, and misunderstanding each other won't be good, so he have to let his mind work just for this time.

Sasuke watched as the blond frowned while thinking hard, he tried to make it as simple as he could so the blond would get it, but he still wasn't sure, he was still confused, he didn't answer Sasuke or show any kind of reaction. 'Damn why are you so stupid' thought Sasuke

He cupped Naruto's chin between his thumb and index finger, he made him look at him again, and their faces were close, their heart beats faster, but he had to do it now, because he won't have another chance.

"I love you Naruto" Naruto's eyes grew wide, this time it was so clear, what Sasuke said was so clear, and the look on his face meant that he only think of one meaning to it, he loved him, but not as a friend, he wanted to be more than just a friend, that wasn't the point, why was Naruto so fine with it? Shouldn't he be mad now? Like scream "stop joking" or "don't make fun of me", but he was just staring, as if he was waiting for more, waiting to hear more of these sweet words.

"Sa..suke" he called "I know you think it's wired and disgusting, but I couldn't keep it in and hide it" interrupted Sasuke, Sasuke noticed the tear that slide down on Naruto's cheek and stopped at his chin and disappeared between Sasuke's fingers.

"Why are you so late?" He cried, yeah, he waited for Sasuke to say it first, he didn't want to be the first one to fall in love with the other, Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto's eyes half lid, his face crimson red, his hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck, their pants wear heard as the parted, then both of them smiled and chuckled.

"Let's go get some sleep, we have something to do tomorrow" Sasuke said as he led the blond to the bedroom, Naruto cocked his head in confusion, he just said "we", he looked in his mind for any appointments or promises, but there was none, so where were they going?

The night was so peaceful. Sasuke's hand around Naruto's waist, and Naruto's forehead pressed against Sasuke's chest enjoying his scent every time he inhaled through his nose.

"Take me to your work place" Sasuke said all of a sudden after finishing their breakfast, Naruto was wearing one of Sasuke's clothes again, they decided before to live together as friends of course, but things changed. They planned to go to Naruto's house to pack his things first thing in the day, but there was a change of plans all of a sudden, Sasuke wanted to go to Naruto's work place then to his house.

"B-but why?" Naruto was worried, he won't go and kill everyone there right? He'll just look around then leave. He won't do anything crazy, won't he?

"Just do it, let's go" Sasuke said while pulling the blond to the door. They walked to the bar Naruto mentioned the other night, he didn't want to go because he knew what was coming, a mad manager that yells at him all the time, and a worried Sai who hasn't given up yet, and dirty looks from the perverted costumers.

Naruto walked into the underground bar with Sasuke at his side, he was right, the manager was waiting for him. He glared at him and walked toward the blond not knowing that Sasuke was with him not a costumer.

"AND YOU DARE SLAP MY FAVORITE COSTUMER, ARE YOU IN YOUR RIGHT MIND BLONDIE? YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW" the manager yelled, Sai was standing beside him too, he bowed his head to apologize, he wasn't the type that will tell on others, but the mark that the slap left was so clear, and Naruto was the only one who hanged around Sai when he comes to the bar.

Sasuke walked to the front to start his part of the show, "no he won't" the manager looked closely at Sasuke, it was obvious that he was amazed by his handsomeness, he was interested in Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and placed his hand around the blonds' waist, he can get advantage of the manager's interest.

"This boy here is MINE, and the contract. burn it" Sasuke glared as he said the "burn it" part, he meant it, and to make sure that he'll burn it, he had to lean in and whisper in the manager's ear "Taka won't be pleased if you disobey" at the mention of Taka the manager started trembling, he rushed to his office and showed Sasuke the contract then burnt it in front of him, he bowed his head with a nervous smile then went back to his work.

Sasuke turned his head to Sai, he was staring at the blond the whole time, and Sasuke didn't like it, so he used the power of his words on Sai too.

"And you" he said and succeeded in gaining Sai's attention, "I am warning you, touch my Naruto again and I'll make sure that you watch your own blood running out of your body before you die in the worst way ever"

Naruto made a disgusted look with his face, yeah he imagined it, was Sasuke this violent before? Sai remained silence, his face was expressionless, he showed a fake smile to the pair then walked away. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto and smirked.

"You always surprise me Sasuke" stated Naruto

"And I'll surprise you even more in the future Naru" Sasuke's nose and forehead touched Naruto's ones, "let's go and pack your things"

Both of them left the bar together to prepare for the future, their time has just began, they have a long way to go, and they promised to not let anything get in their way, not even their own pasts.


End file.
